


In Limbo

by for_autumn_i_am



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Post-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am
Summary: Love is dead. Long live love.





	In Limbo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В Лимбе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038128) by [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



> Please be warned that the fic containst a spoiler for TLJ!

“Wider,” Kylo says.

“This is ridiculous,” Hux complains but compiles, spreading his legs. His knees are pulled up to his chest as he lies on his back on his ice-blue couch. Surprising flexibility; but his posture is still rigid and his lips are twisted into their usual sneer.

 _You beautiful, you rabid little thing_ , Kylo thinks, but doesn't say anything—complimenting Hux would gain him nothing.

He palms his cock through his pants. It feels nice; it feels lonely. He’s in the cockpit of his TIE and Hux is on the Finalizer, a lightyear away. It seems fitting: that distance.

“Touch yourself,” Kylo commands. “Touch yourself for your Supreme Leader.”

The holo doesn’t do justice to fucking, can’t replace the real thing, but that's part of the game. Kylo can’t see whether Hux’s eyes darken, can’t see that lovely pink of his slicked-up hole, just a long finger sliding in and Hux furrowing his brows in extreme concentration.

Hux hasn’t quite grasped sex yet, despite being relatively experienced—he goes through an odd little mental list of checkpoints, evaluating performance at every step.

“How does it feel?”

“Not enough.”

“Keep it up.” Kylo's lips tug up. “Don't get hurt.”

Hyperspace flashes around him. He focuses on the stillness of Hux, his measured movements, the tiny catches of his even breath.

Somehow being apart from him is more thrilling than being near. It feels like a fantasy this way, the fantasy it always has been.

Kylo tugs at his cock, pumps the swollen shaft and lets his thumb ghost over the head, spreading the beading precome there. It’s Hux’s go-to handjob routine. In return, he’s learning to imitate Kylo's erratic passion. Kylo watches him scissoring two fingers, watches him writhe. He’s so wet and ready, but Kylo is not there to take advantage of it. He rarely is.

He enjoys being in a long-distance relationship with a man he sees every day.

 _Are you mine?_ One more thing he shouldn't say. He just has to wait and see.

It doesn’t take long for Kylo to come. Coming is almost irrelevant. What matters is this: Hux arching his neck, his soft gasp, how his limbs tremble. The point when Kylo can’t help but say, low, soothing, “That’s it.”

That’s all there is.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @Hollycomb for proofreading! 
> 
> Find the ficlet on [tumblr](http://longstoryshortikilledhim.tumblr.com/post/168536537971/in-limbo-a-post-tlj-kylux-ficlet) || more [short fics](http://longstoryshortikilledhim.tumblr.com/tagged/tumblrfic)


End file.
